Darien y su reflexión
by FifoTsukino
Summary: La mañana siguiente de la noche de Bodas y mientras Serena duerme a su lado. Darien Chiba reflexiona sobre algunos momentos compartidos por él y su novia. (Advertencia: contiene lemon)


**Nota: **Sailor Moon no me pertenece, y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

Él fue el primero en despertar, Darien Chiba se acurruco contra su ahora esposa, los rayos del sol que entraban en su cuarto le daban una imagen celestial de su mujer, el día anterior había sido boda con Serena, su novia desde hace ya muchos años, de hecho en ese momento mientras se abrazaba a ella comenzó a recordar la primera vez que la había visto.

_Flash back._

_Estaba caminando por el centro de la ciudad confundido por los extraños sueños donde una princesa que se negaba a dejarse ver le pedía que buscara los cristales arcoíris, cuando una bola de papel le cayó en la cabeza, a la autora de ese simple ataque la llamo desde ese momento "cabeza de chorlito" y ese fue el principio de todo"._

_Fin del Flash back._

Muchas cosas pasaron de ahí en adelante, entre ellas enterarse de que Darién Chiba solo era una parte de sí mismo, pero lo más importante fue recordar el gran amor que había compartido con la princesa Serena del reino del Milenio de plata, un lugar que existió en la luna hace muchos años, por lo tanto dejo de llamarla cabeza de chorlito.

Comenzaron una relación amorosa que no estuvo exenta de problemas, algunos trataron de oponerse a su amor, al parecer el mal estaba celoso de que ellos tenían, pero ambos lucharon por seguir juntos, aunque en un principio había tomado la decisión de romper con Serena como una forma de protegerla, pero al saber que todo había sido un plan del Rey Endymion del reino de Tokio de cristal en siglo XXX para dejarle heridas causadas por el amor para hacer frente a los sucesos próximos, había resuelto volver con ella, pero lo cierto era que le había hecho mucho daño al hacerle creer que había dejado de quererla.

Pero pudo volver con Serena, después de todo ambos se querían mucho, aunque se vio enfrentado a otro extraño sucedo, debía compartir a su novia con su hija del futuro. ¿Una hija? ¿Quién lo diría? Pues era cierto, en su estancia en el futuro el Rey Endymion, o sea su yo del futuro, les había dicho que la pequeña Rini, o como la llamaban en Tokio de Cristal, la pequeña dama, era hija suya y de Serena, debía confesar que aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, pero Rini, al igual que Serena lo era todo para él.

Posteriormente tuvo que dejar a Serena para irse a estudiar al extranjero, fue una época un tanto dura, puesto que aunque su novia estaría acompañada por las otras Sailor Scouts, ella echaría de menos estar con él y con Rini, puesto que la pequeña dama ya había vuelto a su época al completar su entrenamiento.

Al volver o mejor dicho al revivir puesto que nunca llego a su destino, por culpa de Sailor Galaxia, odiaba recordar aquello, pero pudo volver y reconstruir lo que tenía con Serena y después de eso las cosas solo fueron para mejor.

Él acabo su carrera y Serena estaba dando lo mejor de sí en la universidad, pronto comenzaría su último año, así que cuando Serena estaba cursando el año anterior él le había hecho una pregunta de suma importancia.

_Flash back._

_Habían salido a cenar para celebrar el cumpleaños número 21 de Serena, en el restaurante había un hombre que tocaba el violín y que iba de mesa en mesa ofreciendo su talento, lo cual había facilitado lo que tenía en mente por hacer, aprovecho que Serena se levanto para ir al baño y mando a llamar al artista, y tras darle unas indicaciones al hombre espero el retorno de su novia, cuando finalmente Serena volvió a su lado, la miro a los ojos y le tomo ambas manos._

_- Serena. . .- En ese momento el artista comenzó a tocar una versión lenta de moonlight densetsu.- Hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, sé que te amo y que quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_- Darien yo. . .- Por unos segundos, los que le parecieron una eternidad Serena de mantuvo en silencio._

_- Dame una respuesta por favor.- La urgió._

_- Si Darien.- La joven lo miro con los ojos llorosos, pero sonriente.- Te amo, claro que quiero ser tu esposa._

_La tomo entre sus brazos y tras los aplausos de los comensales cercanos sellaron la propuesta con un anillo de compromiso y un beso._

_Fin del Flash Back._

El cuerpo femenino a su lado se movió, haciéndolo volver al presente, su mujer estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente, obviamente para adaptarse a la luz del nuevo día, le aparto algunos mechones de cabello del rostro y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Buenos días Serena.- Su esposa finalmente estaba del todo despierta.- Como te sientes?.

- Maravillosamente bien.- La mujer se sentó en la cama con cuidado de cubrirse con la sabana, a pesar de que ya era la mujer de su esposo, aun se sentía avergonzada de estar desnuda cerca de él, solo la noche anterior se le había entregado por completo, había querido esperar para estar casada y Darien había respetado aquello.- ¿Y tú?.

- Perfectamente.- Le tomo el rostro por el mentón.- Te amo.

- Y yo también Darien.- Serena se le acerco y lo beso.

Se aprovechó por completo del beso, la tomo de los hombros e intensifico el beso, quería todo de ella, cuando ella estaba más distraída aparto la sabana que cubría a su esposa y se quedó viéndola desnuda frente a él.

- Eres hermosa Serena.

- De verdad lo crees?

- Claro que sí, anda ven.- La abrazo, necesitaba tanto estar con ella, cerciorarse de que era suya y de nadie más.

La volvió a tender en la cama, adoraba ver los rubios cabellos de su mujer esparcidos por la almohada, verla sonrojada por completo, dispuesta a entregarse a él, pero con una tierna mirada de temor, que lo único que hacía era hacerlo amarla más.

Serena siempre había sido un chica dada a llorar, pero todos la querían así, sus amigas las Sailor Scouts, la pequeña Rini, sus padres y hermano y por ultimo él, que siempre había sido muy protector con ella, en especial durante las batallas que Sailor moon tuvo que enfrentar.

- Darien?- Le hablo ella mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Dime?

- Hazme el amor por favor.

- Ese es mi plan.- Le sonrió.

Nadie los iba a molestar hasta pasado el mediodía así que tenían el resto de la mañana para estar junto sin tener que compartir la atención de su esposa con los demás durante los días antes de la boda no había podido ni siquiera hablar por teléfono con ella.

La abrazo con mayor fuerza antes de tomar sus senos con la boca, la escucho gemir y eso lo excito aún más, Serena se abrazó más a él ya con la respiración claramente agitada, quería llevarla al éxtasis al igual que la noche pasada, rodo con ella en la cama y la coloco sobre él, quería ver su cuerpo a plenitud a la luz del día.

- Preciosa.- Susurro antes de estrecharla más contra él.

Podía sentir que Serena tenía algo de miedo al querer tocarlo, era como si temiera que sus caricias no le hicieran nada.

- Acaríciame mi amor.- Le pidió.- Hazlo de la forma en que tu quieras.

- De verdad?

- Por supuesto.

Se delito al sentir las manos de su esposa recorrer su pecho, acariciar sus pectorales y posteriormente sentir como lo tomaba de las cadera para acercarse más a él, pero aquel movimiento hizo que su erección rosara con su mujer.

- Lo siento.- Dijo ella evidentemente apenada.

- ¿Porque? A mí me gusta.- Le dijo mordiendo su orea izquierda.- Me gusta mucho.

Cuando la tuvo de nuevo tendida en la cama comenzó a besar su vientre y descender dibujando una hilera de besos.

- Darien?- Ella estaba nerviosa.

- Shhh mi amor.

La tomo con su boca, y de inmediato la escucho gemir, sintió las delicadas manos de ella en su cabello, con su lengua acaricio la húmeda piel que escondía su mujer, con su dedos dio pequeños masajes en su clítoris, los gemidos de su esposa aumentaron su volumen y frecuencia, quería sentirle llegar a la cima del placer, ser el responsable de que su mujer sintiera todo aquel placer.

- Darien. . . Darien.- Decía ella una y otra vez.- No voy a aguantar mucho tiempo.

- Hazlo mi amor, llega para mí.

Y lo hizo tras unos minutos más de intenso placer proporcionado por él, cuando se movió para quedar a la misma altura de su mujer le sonrió antes de ponerse sobre ella completamente en una clara señal de que aquello solo estaba por comenzar.

Pero había algo que le preocupaba y de lo cual solo fue consiente hasta ese minuto, Serena había sentido dolor cuando la había tomado, aunque hubiese tratado de hacerle el menor daño posible.

- ¿Serena te siente bien para continuar?- No tenía idea de que era lo que sentía una mujer después de su primera vez.- Quiero decir. . . Si aún te duele o no te sientes cómoda puede detenerme.

- No vuelvas a decir algo así.- Lo regaño ella con fingida molestia.- Hazlo Darién, estoy bien, hazme el amor como lo hiciste anoche.

No necesito más palabras, sintió las piernas de su mujer rodear su cintura y tras besarla dulcemente entre los senos la tomo como suya otra vez, la escucho gemir, y durante unos poco segundo llego a creer que la había lastimado, pero Serena se movió junto con él en una clara demostración de cuanto le gustaba todo aquello., la embistió con mayor fuerza, una y otra vez cada vez más rápido pues ambos lo necesitaban, Serena le clavo las uñas en su espalda y eso lo llevo al máximo, ella se le aferro por el cuello mientras gemía una y otra vez como una gatita gustosa de las caricias.

- Da. . . Darien ya no lo soporto más. . .- La oyó entre los gemidos.

- Yo tampoco mi amor.- Le tomo la cara entre sus manos y mientras él llegaba a la cima del placer y sentía que su mujer hacía lo mismo la beso.

Se quedaron uno en brazos del otro por casi una hora, sin decir nada puesto que las palabras eran innecesarias en ese momento.

- ¿Darien?- Le hablo de pronto su esposa.

- Dime.

- ¿De verdad me quieres mucho?

- Si.- Le respondió mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿De verdad?- Le pregunto ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Si.- Le insistió.

- ¿Cómo cuánto?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?- Tenía la sensación de que ya habían tenido esa platica hace mucho tiempo.

- Dime. . .- Serena se apegó más a él.- ¿Cómo cuánto?

- Bien te lo diré.- La miro a los ojos sin dejar de sonreírle.- Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo.

Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, me acabo de casar con la mujer de mi vida, algunos pueden decir que soy algo retraído, serio, pero lo cierto es que la mujer que tengo a mi lado ha cambiado mucho ese aspecto, y yo la amo por eso.

Fin

¿A cuántas de nosotras nos gustaría tener un chico así con nosotras?

Bueno este mi primer trabajo, espero que le haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews de si les gusto o no, acepto críticas, sugerencias, menos demandas y ese tipo de cosas jijiji.


End file.
